Maybe You Want Me AizenxGin
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Gin made a complete fool of himself in front of Aizen. So why is Aizen looking all sexy sitting in GIN'S quarters? Maybe he did want Gin after all... AizenxGin warnings: SMUT maybe sequal w/ GrimmxSzayelxUlqui. you know you want it....REVIEW kudasai


Gin walked down the empty hall lazily, heading towards his quarters. That same grin was plastered on his face, his eyes still crinkled shut. It had been a rather long day of doing absolutely nothing, just like usual. He wandered around Los Noches for a while, then went on to annoying Tosen. After that he spied on Szayel in his lab and then taunted Grimmjow before hunting down Ulquiorra and getting on his nerves as well.

Honestly, what else was there to do?

Sousuke never gave _him_ any work, so why should he ask for it? Nah, he'd rather laze around all day.

He sighed as he realized he hadn't visited Sousuke today. It was rather rare for him to stay away from his friends throne room, but he had felt that it would be kind of awkward...after what had happened the night before.

Okay, it was purely innocent...sort of.

He had just given Sousuke his birthday present, of which consisted of a new tea set (it was the only thing he could think to get him) when he had been told to meet the birthday boy in his quarters.

Of course, the Gin he is, he might have been a little to excited.

So, he had a crush on Sousuke Aizen. So what? Lots of people did. Ulquiorra did (otherwise he wouldn't obey Aizen's every whim). Grimmjow did (otherwise he wouldn't act completely oblivious to order). He wasn't any different. He thought thier leader was sexy and powerful.

And, honestly, who wasn't drawn to power?

But, yes, Gin had been very excited. He had nearly skipped to Sousuke's quarters. Little did he know that the leader had only wanted to know when that report would come in from Szayel's Fraccion that had went to do research in Karakura Town. Of course, he was only told about this inquirey _after_ he had flirted like hell and been _all up on_ Aizen.

It was rather embarrassing, that look Aizen had gave him when he had done these things. It was more of a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look than a confused look. He had told Aizen he had no idea when that report was coming and high-tailed his ass outta there.

It was mortifying...even thinking about it now, his face turned a little flush.

He was so side-tracked by the humiliation that he didn't sense Aizen's reiatsu before walking into his room. He had stopped in his tracks, wondering if he had accidentally stumbled into the wrong room.

"Ichimaru." Aizen beamed at his old friend as he sat on the couch, sipping tea.

"Aizen...?" Gin's brows furrowed. "Forgive me, but...what are ya doing in here?"

"I came to see my good friend." Aizen smirked before motioning to the seat beside him. "Please, come and sit."

"Right..." Gin gulped, feeling that flush come up into his face again.

He walked over to the white couch, sitting a fair distance away from his counterpart. He stared intently at the floor as he felt Sousuke's eyes on him.

"Gin, I wanted to talk to you...about last night."

The words made Gin tense. He clutched the edge of the couch in anticipation. Aizen was probably going to off him or something, because that was just the way Aizen was.

He was surprised to sense Aizen set down his tea cup on the table beside him before turning back.

"Will you at least look at me?" He asked.

Gin knew if he didn't do it, Aizen would get royally pissed and whip out Kyoka Suigetsu a little early, so he did it. When he looked up, his eyes caught those auburn orbs and his skin crawled.

Aizen looked at him warmly, but there was something about those eyes...they were just freaky intimidating.

"Gin..." Aizen reached out and put a hand on Gin's shoulder drawing him closer. "Would you like to tell me what happened last night?"

Gin gulped, those eyes dragging the truth out of him, kicking and screaming. "I...I thought that maybe ya wanted me."

"In what way, Gin?"

Was he imagining the way Aizen had tilted his head so damn seductively. His mouth was slightly parted, so Gin could see the hot tounge behind those soft lips.

_Oh, God..._ He thought.

He snapped back to reality and remembered Aizen's question.

"I thought that maybe ya wanted to be with me." He muttered, his eyes trailing along Aizen's long body, itching to rip all that clothing off.

He bit his lip when Aizen's hand on his shoulder went up to his neck, pulling Gin to where he was so close to Aizen that thier thighs were touching. Still, those auburn eyes burned into him as that hand dropped down to Gin's thigh.

Gin felt Aizen's arm on the back of the couch, the cool sleeve of his haori touching his neck.

"So...you want to sleep with me?" Aizen breathed, the cold breeze of it playing against Gin's lips.

Gin choked. "Yes."

"Well, then, why didn't you just ask?" Aizen chuckled darkly, a smile on his lips.

He leaned forward slowly and Gin did as well. When they meant half-way, a shock went through thier bodies. Gin was satisfied when Aizen's eyes slowly closed.

Gin brought up his hand and let it rest on Aizen's chest. Aizen parted Gin's lips with his tounge, that hot tounge invading and searching every inch of the others mouth. Gin leaned into Aizen, his heart pounding.

Gin trailed that hand down Aizen's chest down to the bulge in his pants. He squeezed lightly and Aizen's arm that rested on the back of the couch now wrapped around Gin. Gin swung his leg over Aizen's lap, straddling him as he buried his hands in the other mans hair.

He moaned against Aizen's lips, feeling his hands pushing at the haori on Gin's shoulders. Gin pulled away from the kiss for only a moment to let Aizen push off the haori and his kimono.

The look that Gin got at Aizen's eyes was amazing. The man was hungry and manical. He had never seen him this way before. It was so...sexy.

Aizen's hands wandered across the now bare skin of Gin's torso, pulling him closer and closer until thier chests were touching.

Gin stripped Aizen of his own haori and kimono easily, his tounge playing on Aizen's shoulder skillfully.

Aizen pushed Gin off of him momentarily, leaving Gin wondering what the hell the guy was doing as Aizen stood up.

Aizen grabbed his wrist and yanked him to where he was standing up as well. Aizen wrapped his arms around Gin, holding him close as his lips assaulted the others. Gin reached up again and worked his fingers through that thick hair before he felt himself being pushed back.

He understood then.

Aizen wanted to do it on the bed.

Gin totally got it, considering the couch wouldn't have been too comfortable.

He felt himself falling onto the soft, pillowy texture of the bed and moaned at the sight before him. Aizen looked down at him, all hot and frazzled. It was amazing...

Just the sight made him so hard...

Aizen reached down and stroked his hand along Gin's covered member, loving it when Gin moaned in pleasure.

"Aizen-sama..." Gin pleaded.

"Gin..." Aizen murmered as he leaned down, untying the obi with his teeth. "Call me Sousuke."

Gin looked down as Aizen looked up at him through his eyelashes, that hot mouth so close to his erection, looking terribly hot as his teeth worked. He felt relief when the obi was shead and Aizen quickly pulled off his hakama.

Gin sat up then, his hand grasping the back of Aizen's neck. Aizen was currently positioned between Gin's legs, and when Gin scooted forward, just a bit, thier manhoods touched. Even if Aizen's was contained, it made them both moan.

"Gin..." Aizen panted against Ichimaru's shoulder, pressing his hips as tightly as he could against Gin's.

Gin understood then. He quickly whipped off the obi and watched as Aizen's hakama puddled on the floor. He felt pure pleasure then, when Aizen knealt down in front of him.

_Oh, yes..._ He thought.

Aizen smirked as he flicked his tounge at the tip of the erection. His hands worked skillfully, stroking just right to make Gin cry out in pleasure. He licked up and down, slowly before taking the tip into his mouth. He tasted the sweet precum at the tip, lapping it up like cats milk. He sucked softly, feeling Gin tangle his fingers in his hair.

Aizen groaned at the sensation, the soundwaves bouncing off Gin's sensitive skin and making him buck into his mouth. Aizen accomidated him, relaxing his throat and taking the rather large sized member comepletly inside. Gin moaned in approval.

Just then, he took Gin out of his mouth and continued pumping with his hand. The other hand busied itself by reaching up to Gin's mouth and pushing inside. Gin sucked seductively on the fingers as Aizen leaned down and licked at Gin's entrance. Ichimaru restrained from biting Aizen's finger at the sensation.

When Aizen took his digits out of Gin's mouth, he lifted his head and removed his other hand from Gin's erection. He smirked as he crawled up Gin's body and kissed him deeply before pushing him back to where his head rested on the soft pillows.

Suddenly, Aizen pressed the fingers Gin had just sucked on, inside of him. Gin moaned and pressed his member against Aizen's making them both more excited.

Slowly, Aizen pulled his fingers in and out of Gin, preparing him.

"Oh...Sousuke." Gin moaned. "Please. Now. Please."

"As you wish..." Aizen licked at Gin's ear as he pulled his fingers out.

He grasped the base of his erection and positioned it against Gin's entrance. Gin closed his eyes and braced before Aizen entered him with one quick thrust.

Gin cried out in pain at first before Aizen covered his lips with his own. His tounge dove into Gin's mouth before he rocked his hips.

Gin moaned, wrapping his legs around Aizen's waist before Aizen's lips left Gin's to trail down to his neck. Gin tangled his fingers in Aizen's hair as his own member throbbed against Aizen's abs. The sensation of his sensitive skin rubbing against the soft skin of Aizen's torso as he was royally fucked, was unbelievable.

He threw his head back into the pillows as cries escaped from his lips.

"Sousuke! Harder! Yes....Faster!" He cried.

Aizen was panting as he pounded inside Ichimaru. His hips were moving faster than he could comprehend. He thrust faster and harder inside, making himself moan.

"Gin...Oh...Gin!"

Hearing the sound of his name on Aizen's lips sent pleasure waves beating through him. He felt release on the brink.

Aizen rode Gin hard, both of them blinded at the pleasure coursing through them. Gin threw Aizen over and rolled on top of him, riding Aizen even harder than he thought possible. Aizen reached up and grabbed Gin's hips as he felt his release so close. He lifted Gin's hips and let them fall, feeling even more sexual tremors pulse through him as Gin's hands traced his chest.

"Sousuke!" Gin cried. "Oh, I'm gonna come!"

Aizen felt pure pleasure when Gin released on his abs, feeling Gin tense around him. He felt pleasure pulse through him as his hot sticky liquid filled Gin from the inside.

Gin collapsed on top of Aizen, feeling his own seed smeared onto his chest.

"Amazing..." He whispered.

"Hopefully, that won't be the last time." Aizen licked at Gin's ear, making him bit his lip.

"Thank God." Gin kissed Aizen deeply...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe this..." Grimmjow said as his jaw dropped, the screen before baring two rather naked men wrapped in each other.

"Well, believe it." Szayel grinned.

"Why would you put a surveilence camera in Ichimaru-sama's room?" Ulquiorra asked from beside Grimmjow, his face in it's usual morose expression.

"Just in case." Szayel brought his hand up and flicked off the monitor. "Now, about our deal."

"Oh, that is so lame!" Grimmjow demanded. "I just wanted to see if it was true."

"You still agreed." Szayel licked his lips at Grimmjow.

"Ugh." Grimmjow groaned, secretly wanting to get his hands on that pink haired man.

"What about you, Ulquiorra?" Szayel asked.

"No." Ulquiorra turned away.

Szayel was suddenly in front of him.

"We made a deal." Szayel said as he rubbed a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

Ulquiorra glanced at his shoulder and then back up at Szayel.

"No." He repeated.

"Would you like me to tell Aizen-sama how you so cleverly placed a camera in Ichimaru-sama's room and caught them together?" Szayel whispered in Ulquiorra's ear.

Ulquiorra grimaced. "But I didn't-"

"I already planted the evidence, Ulquiorra." Szayel worked his hands along Ulquiorra's chest.

"Damn." Ulquiorra swore for the first time in a long time. "Fine..."

_**Wanna sequel? REVIEW!!!!!!! you know you are all ICHING for a GrimmxSzayelxUlqui threesome...all it is is just a FEW words of how you like/hate my story!!! you can do it!!! review and you get a treat!!!!!**_

**Owari (ish)**


End file.
